This project will be a continuation of the Middle Atlantic Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) facility. This is a regional center for service, training and development of advanced techniques in NMR in biochemical, health related research. Current Research includes: Use of the 18-O effect on 31-P and 13-C NMR chemical shifts to study kinetics and mechansms of enzymatically catalyzed oxygen exchange between 18-O labelled substrate and 16-O water. In vivo assay of energy-related phosphate compounds by 31-P NMR in intact organs and organisms. Mapping of active sites by effect of electron spin on nuclear spin relaxation. 19F NMR study of t-RNA labelled with 5-fluoruracil. Detailed study of the physical-chemical properties of nucleic acids by investigation of model compounds and well-defined shirt helicies. Determination of 5-RNA conformation and 5-RNA-protein interaction.